


Revelation.

by The_Inheritor



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 2 [9]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Escalation, How to tag???, M/M, Marcus - Freeform, Marcus is, Omicron, Progressing the Story for the hell of it., Well - Freeform, Wrench is concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: Omicron reveals his identity as the Dedsec Crew are forced into an alliance with the Feds.Seems like the visored mans reputation and cunning are for a very good reason. He always did like to make a show.





	Revelation.

**Author's Note:**

> So...it's been like 2 weeks since the last part was released. And I'm not gonna be my usual stubborn self and say that everything has been okay.  
> I've been going through quite a few personal troubles as of late, and I've had neither the time nor care to write anything even remotely creative. (It's amazing how life can give you writers block, isn't it?)  
> I can't garuntee this is any good, if the last part is anything to go by...it's not much better. (=.=)  
> Hopefully by next week I'll be back to a normal flow with all this. Sorry if this is terrible.  
> Written in iA Writer - Expect typos, errors and word bugs (bzzz.)  
> \---  
> If you enjoyed this story, Goody!  
> Take care Friends, I love you all (^.^)/

**Revelation**

"Welcome Back, Marcus." a deep modulated voice speaks out of the dark after what feels like an eternity of silence. "You're looking well..."  
  
"Where are you?" Marcus asks, unphased by how vivid that voice was...and how accurate it was to how he remembered. "Why the darkness...afraid of the light are we?"   
  
Suddenly the whole warehouse lights up, in the distance the sound of a generator kicking to gear can be heard. It illuminates the space around him, revealing a large group of people, it could even be considered a crowd. Each of them were armed with various different weapons. Sub Machine Guns, Assault Rifles, Pistols and Revolvers. The Hipster can't help the gasp that escapes him as he sees them all.  
  
"Okay..." he says, more to himself than them. "Not getting out of this one alive then..."  
  
"That's entirely up to you." the modulated voice speaks again. It's about now that another brighter light comes on, revealing who and where it was coming from. Some 20 feet from him, there he stands...Omicron. His reflective visor shining under the light. He has his hands at rest behind his back. "I have not summoned you here with the intentions of killing you..."  
  
"Is that so?" Marcus eyes a couple of the people near him. Right now he was in awe of himself. He honestly expected to be absolutely terrified, or seething with rage. But right now he felt calmer than he had done in a long time. There was something frighteningly cathartic about this whole situation. "Forgive me if I'm not exactly trusting of you when you say that..."  
  
"I have nothing to forgive you for." Omicron replies, his shoulders bobbing as he shrugs. "It is you who must forgive me before we continue."   
  
"And you think I'm going to do that?" Marcus stops about half way from him. "You think I'm just going to forget Murphy's murder...just going to forget everything you did the Ferals...to me?"  
  
"That wasn't me."  
  
"Bullshit." Marcus laughs bitterly. "You can pull the wool over Alex's eyes...and everyone here...but I know what you did. I know what you are."  
  
"I am not a murderer." Omicron replies like it's nothing. "I have never killed anybody who didn't deserve it."  
  
"Solomon Murphy wasn't deserving of the death you gave him!" That had done it, the patience and calm drains in a second, replaced with nothing but bitterness and rage. "He was a good man!"   
  
"And Dedsec's Lead Operative isn't?" Omicron tilts his head, sighing. "You've killed someone before, did they deserve it."  
  
"Yes I did." Marcus nods, stopping on the spot. "And for a very long time afterwards I questioned myself...asked if what I did was the right thing."  
  
"And what did you conclude?"  
  
"That it was them or myself." The Hipster shrugs weakly. "That it could have gone one way or another...I'm not proud of it, but I understand that I did what I needed to survive in that moment."  
  
"Omicron..." Omicron mutters, almost tiredly "He was always one for killing people who didn't deserve it."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Marcus scoffs. "Don't you dare stand there and pretend you're someone else! A new man!"  
  
"Nathan Boreman is dead." Omicron says, his hands coming out from behind his back. To Marcus' surprise he wasn't holding a weapon of some form. "...He has been for 3 years."  
  
"Don't play games with me." Marcus growls. "Don't even think about it."   
  
"I can prove it to you." He walks forwards, approaching him. Marcus goes to step backwards, but the Ferals standing behind him form a human barrier. "I'm not him..."  
  
Marcus doesn't respond verbally, he goes rigid as he enters his personal space, stopping just a few inches from him. "I can prove it right now..."  
  
"Then do it." Marcus turns his head away slightly, as Omicron reaches up to the side of his visor and presses something on it. Almost immediately the reflectiveness vanishes, clearing to reveal the face below.  
  
The Hipster let's out a shallow gasp, his jaw dropping slightly. He'd expected to see the dark complexion of Nathan Boreman, his two different coloured eyes and his scarred face. But instead what he sees is someone else, a much younger looking individual, pale and thin. They have bright blue eyes, a brighter blue that Marcus had ever seen.  
  
"Who..." he breathes, all of the anger within him giving way to surprise. "...the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm not Nathan Boreman clearly...although his old tag does have it's...perks." their voice was unmodulated and nothing near as deep as Boreman's was.  
  
A grin appears, a warm but strange one. One that causes ripples of goosebumps to run up and down Marcus' body.   
  
"I need your help Marcus...but first I need you to know that I am not the man who killed your friend...I am not the man who betrayed your trust...I am not a murderer."  
  
"Who are you?" Marcus asks, looking into their eyes. And he thought Wrench had beautiful blue eyes, this person, whoever they were, was putting him to shame. "Why are you pretending to be him...What do you want?"  
  
The grin widens.  
  
Just then the warehouse doors open and Alex comes into the place. Omicron...the person impersonating him, tints the visor again, it's reflectiveness returning. "What's going on?"   
  
"We got trouble!" Alex shouts, taking a pistol. "Federal Trouble!"  
  
He through the people who were readying their weapons and over to Marcus, grabbing him by the scruff of his collar. "Was it you! Did you bring them here!?"  
  
"Hold up, Feds!?" Marcus' eyes widen. "Shit! I gotta get out of here."  
  
"You'll go nowhere of the sort." Omicron says, his voices modulator restored. "Petabyte, have him brought to Headquarters, take the-"   
  
"-This is Special Agent Sutton of the FBI - Cyber Terrorist Division" Sutton's voice can be heard over a loudspeaker from outside. "Come out of there Mr Halloway, you're completely surrounded."   
  
"As I was saying." Omicron grumbles. Marcus glares at him. "Take him back to HQ...use the alternate route."  
  
"If you insist." Alex huffs a deep sigh.  
  
"The rest of you?" Omicron looks about the room. "Clear out! If you're seen, don't bother to return!"  


* * *

ACROSS THE CITY - DEDSEC BUNKER

* * *

  
  
"You have got to be fucking kidding me!!" T-Bone snaps, bringing his hands down hard on the table infront of them. "Are you being serious right now!!??!"   
  
"When am I not serious?" Aiden returns calmly. "Nathan Boreman is dead...it was the perfect opportunity for him to gain some influence."   
  
"I spent years!" T-Bone throws several items from the table with a sweeping motion of his arms. "Running from that little jerk off! And you're telling me he's been under our noses the whole damn time!?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure I follow?" Chris mutters coldly, staring at the mess the older man had made. "Who exactly are we talking about here?"   
  
"You listen to EDM?" T-Bone asks, suddenly calm. "Electronica, House...and the other shit you youths listen too?"   
  
"I'm more Hipster in my music tastes, but I know what you're talking about." Chris folds his arms. "Why?"  
  
"You ever hear of the DJ known as Defalt?" Aiden asks. "He was pretty big on the East Coast..."  
  
"Defalt as in the Hacker?" Chris' eyes widen. "Thee Defalt? The Rat?"   
  
"The very one." T-Bone shakes his head. "How the hell did he survive that trap?"  
  
He looks at Aiden who's face drops slightly. He mirrors the expression, standing upright. "Please tell me you didn't-"  
  
"You need to do one thing in future." The Fox clears his throat, looking almost sheepish as he speaks. "Always make sure you watch them die..."   
  
"He was a kid at the time..." T-Bone hisses. "I didn't have the stomach to watch."  
  
"You didn't think he'd have fail-safes built into his traps?"  
  
"I removed all of them?"  
  
"But you didn't remove the access perms to re-add them." Aiden smirks.  
  
"Why?" T-Bone simply asks. "Why would you do that?"   
  
"Because believe it or not, after I took down Lucky Quinn, he approached me..." Aiden sighs. "And I owed him for helping me with some...personal business."  
  
"You're really something...you know that?"   
  
"Alright." Chris makes a gesture with his hands. "So are you telling me that Omicron, is Defalt?"  
  
"I thought that was obvious." Aiden looks at him. "I came here after he decided that Omicron was his knew target, I wanted to stop him before he did something stupid."   
  
"What are you? His carer?"  
  
"Someone has to watch the lunatics." Aiden shrugs. "This one was thrown upon me...that and...I kinda like him. He's got real potential."   
  
"He also tried to kill me!" T-Bone smacks the table with his hand again. "Damn it, Pearce! Don't you understand who we're dealing with here!?"   
  
"Someone who just wants to make a difference."  
  
"Someone who is driven by revenge!" The older man walks over to him. "He's so torn up about what I did in 03 that he'll stop at nothing to make sure I'm put in the ground!"  
  
Chris' head turns as his phone goes off in his pocket. Taking it out, he spots the name on the front and answers it. He turns about, heading out of the room to be clear of T-Bone's shouting. "Hey, this better be important, We're in the middle of division he-"   
  
"-Chris." Sitara's voice cuts him short, the sternness in it making him re-consider his current thoughts. "I need you to collect Ray, the Fox and get down to Mission Bay as soon as possible."  
  
"What?" Chris eyes widen a little. "Why? What's happened?"  
  
"Marcus has been taken..." she replies. "By Omicron's people."   
  
"Actually I've got some information from Mr Pearce regarding that..." Chris nods. "I'll get to you with them as soon as possible, then fill you in."   


* * *

ACROSS THE CITY - MISSION BAY

* * *

  
  
"It's alright." Sitara says into the phone, eyeing the Federal Agents standing around her, weapons at the ready. "I'm aware of the change in circumstances...just hurry as fast as you can."   
  
"Will do." Chris replies, before hanging up.  
  
An agent takes her phone from her hand and walks with it over to Agent Sutton who is sitting on a chair near a table in the middle of the vast room. It had several pieces of equipment on them, including Aiden's phone which they must have recovered from that trash-can in Delores Park. He takes it from them and eyes the case design before placing it down with the others. Taking a deep breath, he stands up slowly.  
  
"Well Well..." He says, almost cheerfully. Though it was laced with bitterness. "In over 30 years of doing this job, I never thought for one moment I'd ever find myself in this situation."   
  
"Neither did we..." Sitara's eyes are locked on him, reading his every movement. "Believe me."   
  
"The Absurdities of both our situations aren't giving me any trouble there, Ms Dahwan" Sutton looks at the three of them. First at Josh who is to her right, then Wrench to his. The Anarchist had gone very quiet after they were found, and appeared to be in the middle of processing things mentally. "You probably think I'm now going to place you in cuffs and transfer you off to Prison up north..."  
  
"That would be the smart thing to do." Josh says with a weak shrug. "Might as well get it over with...I don't take well to fuck ups."   
  
"I'm not going to arrest you, any of you...in fact I am now under direct orders now aide you in whatever way possible."  
  
The Younger Hacker's eyes widen slightly, he tilts his head. "What?"  
  
"As it turns out, the man whose refinery that one blew up a while ago." he gestures to Wrench, again getting no response. "...was in leagues with the one you are looking for."   
  
"Harvey." Sitara nods. "What happened to him? We've heard nothing about him since he had Marcus captured."  
  
"Roland Harvey Jr was found dead at his penthouse apartment in Los Angeles." Sutton says, calmly. "After he went down we had to put our other clients under surveillance and protection. So far he's the only one who has been killed."  
  
"And from what you're telling us..." Sitara adds. " This person it's not even Omicron...he's someone else."  
  
"Have you ever heard of Rodentia Academy?" Sutton asks, folding his arms gently across his chest. "They operated in this area for a short time."  
  
"We shut them down." Josh comments. "Well...Marcus and Wrench did, after we figured out they were worshipping a dead man."   
  
"Well the man they revered so much isn't dead." Sutton remarks, all of them appear visibly surprised by that. Even Wrench is snapped out of whatever daze he was in. "...reports indicate that Mr Jay Markowicz, Tag *Defalt* is currently active in some capacity in the San Francisco area."   
  
"Omicron..." Wrench mutters.  
  
Sutton's nod is all he needs for confirmation.  
  
"Omicron...is Defalt?" Sitara looks at Josh, then Sutton again. "Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Nathan Boreman, the one who was Omicron...died during interrogations 3 years ago. He killed himself before our people could get anything out of him."  
  
"How do we factor into this?" Wrench asks. "Because one of our people is currently missing and I need to find him."  
  
"I'm willing to help you with that, Son." Sutton eyes him directly. "But I need you on my side first."  
  
He sighs. "Look...this has angered me as much as it has angered you. I had no idea my department was being played by an outside source. A Hacker like you three nonetheless"   
  
"Should have left it to the CIA..." Josh snickers. "...Something Ray would have said."   
  
"Mr Kenney will be joining us soon, I hope?"   
  
"Along with our friend Aiden."   
  
Sutton let's out a grumble, pinching at the bridge of his nose for a second. "Ofcourse, that's what the Director meant by *Rogue Elements*."  
  
"Can I go and find my partner!?" Wrench suddenly shouts, angry slashes lighting up his mask. "Every second we are standing here, he's out there in all sorts of danger! Can we drop this shit and find him!?"  
  
Sutton looks at him for a moment, then nods, turning on the spot. "We traced several vehicles leaving this location at high speed before you arrived. They were headed down-town towards the docks on the Financial District. Seems our impersonator has a love for boats."  
  
"Where are they?" Sitara asks for the Anarchist.  
  
"U.S.S Incorrigible" Sutton responds. "It's a permanently docked frigate, has been there for some time. Perfect place for a hideout, certainly fooled us."  
  
"Fitting name..." Josh grumbles, eyeing Wrench who is now starting to pace around the place. "Defalt was always...annoying in his approaches to things."  
  
He glances at Wrench. "You're gonna have a field day, aren't you?"   
  
"When I get my hands on him, sure." Wrench cracks his knuckles. "Can we get moving?"   
  
"Head out back." Sutton nods. "Agent Wilson will get you sorted for heading out that way."   
  
"Don't take long...for your own sake."  
  
"We'll move when the others get here. They shouldn't be long." Sitara nods to him and he makes his leave.  
  
Sutton brings his hand up to his left ear, covering the earpiece as a burst of static and a voice comes through. He nods then places his hands behind his back. "Looks like they're already here...you better go out and greet them, considering their reactions when they see my lot out there."  
  
"That would be a good idea, come on Josh."

* * *

ELSEWHERE - FISHERMANS WHARF/ FINANCIAL DISTRICT

* * *

  
  
"You are aware of who you are impersonating, right?" Marcus says as he's escorted onto the bridge the large war-ship. "Omicron is a piece of work, you're letting yourself in for a world of hurt if any of his enemies are still out there."  
  
"They've all been dealt with." Omicron mutters nonchalantly, coming over to the primary control console. He presses a few buttons on one of the consoles and the screens lights up around then. There are wires running all over the floors, each of them leading to battery packs, stacked by the door they'd just come through. "At least the ones who tried to make moves are..."  
  
He huffs a distorted chuckle and turns on the spot. Out-stretching his arms. "This is my command center...you're standing on the bridge of the U.S.S Incorrigible..."  
  
He laughs this time. "Such a fitting name for me, don't you think?"   
  
"Yeah, who are you?" Marcus asks, stepping forwards. The two Ferals behind him step with him. "You aren't Boreman...who are you?"  
  
"What you didn't recognize me?" Omicron tilts his head, laughing again. "You nearly had an encounter with me a few years back."  
  
"I can't remember 5 minutes ago..." Marcus shrugs. "...I wasn't even aware of where we were until I got out of the truck."   
  
"And there are my scouts telling me you are intelligent."  
  
"There's a difference between being smart...and not giving a damn." Marcus sighs. "Guess which one I am right now?"  
  
"Dedsec have gone into Division." Omicron straightens his posture, his hands coming to rest behind his back. "And now we have the Feds on our tail...that's a problem of your making."  
  
"I originally came to kill you...or be killed." The Hipster comments coldly. "But now that I'm aware that you aren't Omicron, I'm biding my time."   
  
"Why?" the Visored man tilts his head. "Are you expecting something else?"   
  
"Nate Boreman doesn't just die."   
  
"Yes he does." Alex comes onto the bridge, stopping until Omicron nods his head. He walks over to one of the consoles, refreshing its screen and pressing a few buttons on the keyboard. "He has been for a while now...Federal Prison. It was after we got caught up in Redding."   
  
"What were you doing up there?" Marcus asks.  
  
"This whole situation has been in the making for a while." Omicron says, Marcus looks his way. "If he was to drive Dedsec to Division, he needed to know everything about it. Including it's members."   
  
"We got a tip off from one of our scouts...clearly a Federal Snitch...about this man." Alex takes out his phone and brings up an archived ctOS profile on it's screen. Turning around for Marcus to see, the Hipster's stomach drops. "His name is Dylan Hawick...son of one Anthony James Hawick...one of the men who designed the Software that runs this great city."  
  
"Redding..." Marcus breathes to himself, his gaze dropping to the floor in front of him. "I should have known."  
  
His eyes snap upwards, widening at the same time. "Hold on, you asked me why I punched him..."  
  
"What?" Alex tilts his head, face furrowing in confusion. "Punched who?"   
  
"My friend...Wrench." Marcus glances at Omicron as an amused hum escapes his modulator. "You asked me if I really needed to punch him."  
  
"Oh that." Alex nods. "Yeah did you really to hit him...he's already got a fucked up face as it is."   
  
"How did you know that had happened?"  
  
"Division." Omicron adds.  
  
"If you know I did that...then what else do you know?"   
  
"He's not just your friend for starters." Alex snorts with a shake of his head. "...and that if he's as crazy as Omicron here believes him to be...he'll be coming for you."   
  
"I doubt that." Marcus sighs. "I did knock him out...with luck he'll wake up and forget I was even with him."  
  
"If only." This time Alex chuckles and it's not a bitter one. "Your cell leader and him are currently on their way to find us."  
  
"Along with the Feds." Marcus says, for once not remotely annoyed about that fact. He looks between them as theres silence. "Oh you must be shitting yourselves."  
  
"On the contrary." Omicron replies, turning to face the row of windows ahead of them. "I see an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone -- Sutton and his people have been following me since Chicago."   
  
"Chicago?" Marcus steps forwards. "What?"   
  
"I used to have an operation there..." Omicron sighs. "I had one here too until you and the freak got involved."  
  
"Rodentia!" Marcus' eyes widen as he realises what he's talking about. "You're-"  
  
Omicron turns on the spot, letting out a laugh as his visor clears. "James Brian Markowicz...you can call me Jay."  
  
"Defalt..." The Hipster just stares at him in dis-belief. Things were about to get very complicated.  
  
\---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 00100010 01000100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01100011 01101011 01111001 00100000 01101011 01101001 01100100 00100001 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100010  
> \---  
> \- Omicron is Defalt...to anyone whose been reading this from the beginning, who honestly didn't see that coming (?.?) (Fair play to you if you didn't.)  
> \- Damn this fandom is dwindeling. I'm not cocnerned...I'll continue to write for it as long as I have ideas about it. But it's died somewhat hasn't it?  
> \- Some tea then bed...it's been a long night.  
> \- ...That's it, I'm done now. (Z.Z)  
> \---  
> See you all in the next one! (^.^)


End file.
